Legend of Nine Special
by Ninetales3001
Summary: This is a Special i wrote about my best fanfic, Legend of Nine. I don't know what I was smoking while writing this but its ok i guess.....


"Once there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that was ever seen. She had, by a former husband, two daughters of her own humor, who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness of temper, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world," Dy read out loud, while we were walking through 'The Forest of Make Believe', also known as Chateau Forest. "No sooner were the ceremonies of the wedding over but the stepmother began to show herself in her true colors. She could not bear the good qualities of this pretty girl, and the less because they made her own daughters appear the more odious. She employed her in the meanest work of the house: she scoured the dishes, tables, etc., and scrubbed madam's chamber, and those of misses, her daughters; she lay up in a sorry garret, upon a wretched straw bed, while her sisters lay in fine rooms, with floors all inlaid, upon beds of the very newest fashion, and where they had looking-glasses so large that they might see themselves at their full length from head to foot." Dy bent the page in the book to mark her spot and threw it into her bag. "Oh, I do love this story! Do you like it Brett?" Dy turned over and stared at Brett, with his nose in a book.  
"Uhh.. Yeah," Brett grunted out, then he swung his arm, almost hitting me and began to read. "Once upon a time there was a poor widow who lived in a little cottage with her only son Jack. Jack was a giddy, thoughtless boy, but very kind-hearted and affectionate. There had been a hard winter, and after it the poor woman had suffered from fever and ague. Jack did no work as yet, and by degrees they grew dreadfully poor. The widow saw that there was no means of keeping Jack and herself from starvation but by selling her cow; so one morning she said to her son, 'I am too weak to go myself, Jack, so you must take the cow to market for me, and sell her.'" Brett looked up into the sky and yawned out, "Ohh I've always liked this story!"   
"Thoughts are good stories, but I've always loved Beauty and the Beast," I got my backpack off my shoulder, and put it on Princess' back. I then dug into the backpack and got out a blue and red book covered with lace. I blew some of the dust off of it, then opened the book and began to read,"   
"Once upon a time, in a very far-off country, there lived a merchant who had been so fortunate in all his undertakings that he was enormously rich. As he had, however, six sons and six daughters, he found that his money was not too much to let them all have everything they fancied, as they were accustomed to do."  
  
***  
  
"Cooking and cleaning, cleaning and cooking, and looking after Erika and Peppie and her wretched mother Elizabeth, no but I must not complain," Cinderdy put up the broom in the stable after sweeping the dirt floor, and then swatted away the wretched Persain who chased off the Rattata's.   
"Cinderdy!" Cinderdy's stepmother called from the master bedroom, "Cinderdy!!"   
"Coming ma'am," Cinderdy yelled as she threw the leftover chicken feed into the chicken house. Cinderdy lived in a beautiful house, which were about 5 floors. It was completely constructed of limestone and marble. It had a mile far back court which was grown over with marvelous vines, making the majestic scenery even greater. Cinderdy ran up the 5 flights of stairs, holding up her skirt so she didn't trip. After arriving up the stairs, the big clock's bells, in the town, rang 6 times. It was time for Breakfast and Cinderdy knew that she had a hard days work ahead of her. Cinderdy walked up to the large wooden stained doors of her step mothers room and opened them slightly. Light from the open window in the hall ran into the room, lighting up the darkness. Persain ran out of the room, making Cinderdy jump.   
"You rang, Mother Elizabeth?" Cinderdy muttered.  
"I would like toast and jam, a cup of tea, no sugar this time, and that will be all, and Cinderdy, stand up straight, and don't mumble, it isn't lady like," Elizabeth then waved her hand indicating for Cinderdy to leave. She did so and heard the bellowing of her two stepsisters. Cinderdy sighed and doodled to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
"Cinderdy! Cinderdy! There is someone at the door!" Erika yelled.  
"Cinderdy! Get it now!" Mother Elizabeth yelled.  
"We don't have all day! Peppie yelled.  
"Ok! I'll get it.." Cinderdy ran across the hallway, which was huge and hollow, so you could hear the steps of her shoes echo in the room while she ran to the door.   
"Is Madam Elizabeth in the household this afternoon?" The man said holding a scroll.   
"No, but I am her maid... erm I mean Step Daughter, I can take the message for her," Cinderdy said.  
"There is a ball tonight, at the castle, all are invited, the best maiden of the land is to marry the Prince!" The man bowed and walked away.  
"Wow, a Ball, with a Prince!" Cinderdy was dancing through the hall, humming ballroom music and she danced over to the music room, where the stepsisters and stepmother were practicing their music, and they need it.   
"There is a ball tonight, all is invited!" Cinderdy said.  
"What am I going to wear?" Erika yelled out, "Cinderdy, get all my clothes, and I will pick."  
"No, Cinderdy will get out all my clothes first!" Peppie yelled out, "And she will pick mine for me!"   
"Girls! Go up to your room and get your makeup on," Mother Elizabeth told the girls. "Cinderdy."  
"Yes Mother Elizabeth?" she replied.  
"Do want to go to the ball, right?" Mother Elizabeth asked.  
"Oh yes, I would love it!" Cinderdy said.  
"Well, you can," she said.  
"Oh thank you!" Cinderdy said.  
"Under one condition..." Mother Elizabeth got up, and walked over to the food hamper. "This bag is mixed with wheat and rice. Once you seperate EVERY grain of rice from EVERY grain of wheat, you may go,"   
"But, there must be 1000's of grain!" Cinderdy complained, "It will take all night!"   
  
***  
  
"This is going to take all night!" Cinderdy yelled as she threw her 100th piece of rice in the rice pile. She got out her handkerchief and started to cry. "I will never be able to go to the ball!" She ran out of the house, and into the court yard crying. The Rattata's and Ponyta's were concerned that Cinderdy was crying, and all of the Pokemon surrounded her. Then, a flash of light appeared and out came a beautiful Chansey, holding a magical wand.   
"There, there little child," the Chansey said while patting Cinderdy on the back. "What is the trouble?"  
"Who are you?" Cinderdy asked.  
"I am your Fairy God Chansey," the Chansey replied.  
"What do you want?" Cinderdy asked.  
"I am here to take you to the ball," Chansey said.  
"But, I have to seperate the grain," Cinderdy said.  
"Consider it done!" the Fairy God Chansey waved her wand and all the grain was separated. "Now, to get you set for the ball!" the Chansey then waved her magic wand at the Rattata's, and they turned into white stallions hitched up to a carriage, which Chansey got from the pumpkin. Chansey turned the Ponyta into a driver and the naughty Persian, who was hanging around, into the bus boy. "There, now have I forgotten anything?"   
"Yes, how am I to go to the ball wearing ugly rags?" Cinderdy spoke up.  
"Aww yes child," the Fairy God Chansey waved her wand and Cinderdy's ugly rags turned into a wonderful two piece dress, and on her feet, lovely clear glass slippers.  
"Wow, I love the dress, I look beautiful!" Cinderdy was jumping for joy, and nearly tripped over her own too feet. "And glass slippers! They are spectacular!"   
"Now Cinderdy, you have to be back from the ball by 12:00am, because at the 12th strike of the clocks bell, the spell will be broken and everything will return to its normal state."  
  
***  
  
"The Prince is now arriving!" The king shouted into the hall, which was packed with many fair maidens, and Cinderdy's 2 ugly stepsisters. "All rise for the Prince!" the king stood up and so did everyone else. Cinderdy was just running into the ballroom when the Prince entered, and she ran right into him.   
"Oh, excuse me your Royal Highness," Cinderdy bowed down.  
"Hello, to you fair maiden," The Prince took Cinderdy's hand, and bowed. "How are we on this lovely night?"  
"I'm absolutely fine!" Cinderdy smiled.  
"May I take the pleasure and ask you for this dance?" the Prince asked.  
"Oh yes please!" Cinderdy blushed as the Prince took her to the dance floor.  
"Not fair mother, that lady just ran into the Prince!" Erika complained.  
"That looks like Cinderdy!" Peppie yelled out.  
"No, impossible!" Mother Elizabeth commented. "It just cannot be."  
  
***  
  
"This has been a great evening," Cinderdy whispered into the Prince's ear. "Thank you so much."  
"Fair maiden, I have not gotten your name. What is it?" the Prince asked.   
Then all of a sudden the bell of the large town clock started to ring once. Then twice, then three times! Cinderdy pushed the Prince away from her, yelled she must leaved and ran. The Prince tried to run after her, but it was no use. Six, Seven, Eight rings chimed on the clock. Cinderdy ran down the large stairs trying to get away, and then all of a sudden one of her glass shoes fell off. The tenth ring was heard, and Cinderdy didn't notice her missing glass slipper. She headed for the forest and her carriage, horses and the people turned back to normal. All the Rattata ran and the Ponyta ran too. The pumpkin was smashed and the naughty Persian made a b-line to the house. Cinderdy was sitting in the mud, all dressed in rags, holding a single glass slipper. "The spell ended. I had such a great time. Thank you Fairy God Chansey," Dy hugged her glass slipper.  
Back at the castle, the Prince was in such an uproar. He found the single glass slipper that laid on the step, which Cinderdy walked on. "Every girl in the land must try on this glass slipper," the Prince lowered his head and walked into the castle.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Cinderdy was washing the dishes, far away from the main hall. She didn't know that the door was locked where she was, and she didn't know people were coming around to try the glass slipper on everyone.   
  
"Oh mother he is here!" Peppie yelled while fighting for the mirror with Erika.   
"Girls!" Mother Elizabeth shrieked. "Behave!"  
"I am here to try the glass slipper on every fair maiden in the house," some royal servant said while coming into the house.   
"Here are the girls, Erika and Peppie," Mother Elizabeth said.  
"Is they're anyone else?" The servant asked.  
"Oh no!" Erika said.  
"Alright then, I'll proceed!"   
The royal servant tried to put the glass slipper on the two ugly girls, and as this was happening, Cinderdy was trying to get out of the cellar.  
"Help!" Cinderdy cried. "I am locked in here!" she yelled more. "Please someone help!" Cinderdy started to get noisier and she banged on the locked door hoping someone would hear her. "Please!" She then heard a noise in the vent. It was her stepsisters. 'Push it on!' 'I'm sure it will fit, it did at the ball!' 'My feet aren't that big!' "Oh my goodness, the Prince is here with MY glass slipper!" Cinderdy yelled into the vent, with all her might she made as much noise as she could!   
  
"Is there anyone else in the house?" The royal servant asked.  
"No," Mother Elizabeth snapped.   
"Then what is that noise?" The royal servant started to follow the noise. 'I want to try on the slipper!' 'I was at the ball!'  
"She is in the cellar right?" the servant said, and ran down the hall.   
"No, I say there is no one there!" Mother Elizabeth ran in front of him and blocked the door's entry. "No one!"   
"I'll see to that!" The servant kicked open the door, saw Cinderdy and ran in, but as he was running in, Mother Elizabeth tripped the servant and he dropped the glass slipper. It flew across the air and landed by Cinderdy's feet, shattering it into pieces. The servant crawled to the slipper, picking up the pieces he started to cry.  
"It is ok my good man," Cinderdy said in a calm voice.  
"Oh no it is not, the King will have my head when he finds out!" The servant picked up the pieces again.  
"No he wont," Cinderdy reached in her side pocket. "Because, I have the other slipper."  
Mother Elizabeth was in shock, and so were the stepsisters. The servant's face lit up and he took the slipper from Cinderdy's hands and placed it on her foot. It fitted perfectly.  
  
***  
  
Months later, there major wedding was held. Cinderdy was now known as Dy, and the Prince has a new bride, the Princess. The newly wed was living in the castle and they had 3 new servants. Mother Elizabeth made Princess Dy's Breakfast, and the two ugly step sisters, Erika and Peppie, were to do the house work. Their first job was to seperate the rice from the wheat.  



End file.
